


Be the Serpent Under't

by MinhAnh



Category: Harry Potter-JK Rowling, Teen Wolf(TV)
Genre: F/F, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinhAnh/pseuds/MinhAnh
Summary: A young Gryffindor ventures into the Chamber of Secrets... in his dreams.





	Be the Serpent Under't

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be the Serpent Under't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553547) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 
  * A translation of [Be the Serpent Under't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553547) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



“Có lẽ,” chữ viết hiện lên trên trang giấy, sắc bén và thanh tao như mọi khi, “Tôi nên cho cậu thấy.”

“Cho tôi thấy gì?” Stiles thì thầm, bất chấp cái bùa im lặng quanh giường cậu, nhưng cuốn nhật kí không trả lời. Thay vào đó, Stiles cảm thấy một lực hút về phía nó, như cậu cảm thấy khi bị hút vào Cái chậu tưởng kí, và rồi cậu đang rơi vào, và -

Và rồi cậu đang ở một căn phòng dưới lòng đất, tăm tối và ẩm ướt và vang vọng tiếng nước từ xa nhỏ giọt và sự hiện hữu siêu thực của những cái vảy trơn tuột.

Vảy. Đó là-  
Đó là một con rắn, một con rắn vĩ đại vãi loằn –  
Stiles loạng choạng lùi lại, tìm đũa phép, nhưng nó không ở đó.

“Chậc, chậc,” một giọng nói lạnh lão, thích thú vang lên, và một thân hình tách ra từ những cái bóng phía sau một trong những cái cột, một thân hình mảnh khảnh của một người con trai với môt mái tóc đen rối và đôi mắt bí ẩn, lấp lánh ánh xanh. Hắn ta đang mặc đồng phục năm bảy của Slytherin, cùng với một chiếc cà vạt màu xanh lá. “Cậu đang ở trong một giấc mơ, cậu bé Gryffindor. Một giấc mơ ta tạo ra. Ở đây, cậu sẽ không được bất cứ ai giúp đỡ. Đương nhiên, vì tôi rất thân thiện, tôi hứa cậu cũng sẽ không bị bất cứ tổn thương nào.” Đôi mắt của người con trai quét qua cơ thể Stiles, và môi hắn nhếch lên. “Không phải loại cậu không tận hưởng, ít nhất là thế.”

 

Stiles lờ đi câu cuối của hắn. Sẽ chẳng có ích gì khi mất bình tĩnh trước một lời đe dọa vô hại. Hoặc là tán tỉnh. Hoặc là bất cứ thứ gì đi chăng nữa. “Anh là – anh là người từ trong cuốn sách đó.”

“Hoặc là cuốn sách là từ ta. Đừng có giả vờ kém thông minh hơn bản chất thật sự của cậu, Stiles.” Cậu trai bước vòng quanh Stiles, con rắn của hắn tuân theo cuốn thành một vòng tròn rin rít. “Tiện thể, tên tôi là Peter. Peter Hale. Nhưng cậu đã biết điều đó rồi, đúng không? Nói cho tôi nghe, đã bao lâu rồi từ khi cậu khám phá ra địa điểm của cái viện mồ côi nơi tôi bị bỏ rơi?”

“Tôi không biết anh đang- “

“Cậu không sao? Chán thật. Tôi đã hy vọng là cậu sẽ bỏ màn kịch này đi. Rằng cậu sẽ đối diện tôi như là… không phải là một kẻ ngang hàng, vì tôi là Chúa tể hắc ám, nhưng – “

“Anh không phải.”

“Xin lỗi?” Giọng Peter mang nét đe dọa.

“Anh không phải. Chúa tể hắc ám. Chưa phải.”

“Hm. Và cậu nghĩ đến việc làm bạn tôi, đúng không? Quyến rũ tôi với – phải thừa nhận là sự quyến rũ khá quyến rũ?” Một tiếng cười khẽ. “Chà, nó có tác dụng đấy. Cậu ở đây rồi. Một giấc mơ trong một giấc mơ. Nói chuyện với một trường sinh linh giá. Với một phần của linh hồn của Chúa tể hắc ám.”

 

Stiles nuốt qua cổ họng khô ran, nhưng vẫn can đảm tiếp tục. Cậu nhắc nhở bản thân rằng ở nơi này, Peter không thể thật sự làm hại cậu. (Hắn ta có thể không? Tất cả những tư liệu đã ngụ ý – không, dừng lại. Đây không phải là lúc đặt giả thuyết.) “Tôi không cố ý… lừa dối anh.”

“Oh, cậu đã cố ý. Cậu, thật sự, thật sự cố ý. Đó là điều khiến cậu rất thú vị. Thậm chí, rất Slytherin.” Peter để con rắn trườn lên chân và quấn quanh tay hắn, như là một tuyên ngôn thời trang chết chóc, mặc dù nó hẳn phải nặng hơn cả ngàn chiếc áo lông. Nhưng mà, đây chỉ là một giấc mơ. Thực tế đâu có ý nghĩa gì? “Cái mũ phân loại có đề nghị cậu chọn Nhà không? Nó làm thế, đúng không?”

“Đó không phải là vấn đề của anh –“

“Tất cả mọi thứ về cậu là vấn đề của ta. Cậu đã biến mình thành vấn đề của ta. Hay là cậu đã quên biết bao đêm chuyện trò qua trang giấy? Sự thấu hiểu được sẻ chia? Những gánh nặng được trút bỏ? Đồng cảm với nhau về tuổi thơ đau khổ? Thật sự thì, cậu khá thuyết phục đấy; khiến ta mất gần một tháng để nhận ra là cậu đang âm mưu làm ta bớt cảnh giác cũng như ta đang đang âm mưu làm cậu bớt cảnh giác vậy. Quyến rũ cậu, thành thật mà nói là thế.” Peter nhếch mép. “Nói tôi nghe, nó có tác dụng không?”

Stiles ngượng chín.

“Để công bằng thì cậu cũng phải thừa nhận sự thật chứ. Dù sao thì, tôi đã làm thế rồi mà. Tôi thấy cậu vô cùng thú vị, vừa với tư cách là một người để tán gẫu vừa là nguồn gốc của sự sụp đổ tiềm ẩn của ta –“

“Không phải của anh-“

 

“Đó là điều cậu nói với bản thân sao? Rằng đó không phải ta, mà Chúa tể hắc ám mới là người cậu lên kế hoạch giết chết? Hắn ta là ta, cậu bé ngốc ngếch ạ. Hay đúng hơn, hắn ta sẽ là. Đã là. Đang là.” Peter khịt mũi. “Thời gian chăng có ý nghĩa gì với những linh hồn. Với một mảnh linh hồn còn ít hơn.”

“Anh là – anh là một phần của ông ta, và nếu như –“

“Nếu như gì? Nếu như cậu khiến cho tôi thấy cái thiện, tôi sẽ để lộ ra cách tiêu diệt ông ta? Hay là thậm chí tình nguyện đưa ra thông tin? Bao nhiêu thứ ta muốn cậu sẽ sẵn lòng dâng ra, để đến nước đó?”

Stiles nén lại một cơn run rẩy chạy dọc thân mình khi thấy biểu tình của Peter phấn khích như thế nào, đói khát như thế nào. “Bất cứ thứ gì tôi phải làm.”

 

“Lạy các thánh bề trên, Stiles, cậu đang làm gì ở Gryffindor vậy? Cái nhà của mấy đứa ngôc trì độn đó?” Peter gõ gõ cằm. Không, chờ đã. Đó là vì McCall, đúng không? Thằng nhóc người sói lý do mà cậu đã vất vả học tập để thành một hóa thú sư, để cậu có thể ở bên cạnh nó khi biến hình? Cậu không thể nào để cậu ta một mình đúng không? Chỉ Merlin mới biết cậu ta sẽ dính vào rắc rối gì.”

“Nếu anh dám nói về Scott,” Stiles lên tiếng, những lời của cậu cứng rắn như đá tạc, “hay với cậu ấy, hay can thiệp đến cậu ấy theo bất cứ cách nào –“

“Can thiệp?” Peter cười. “Thế nghe hơi…’

‘- Tôi sẽ giết anh.”  
“Cậu sẽ làm thế, đúng không?” Và Peter trông vui sướng, thứ mà… không phải là phản ứng mà Stiles mong đợi. “Hoặc cậu sẽ chết vì cố gắng. Tốt lắm. Tôi sẽ sẵn lòng lắng nghe, bạn thân ơi, những con người của Rome và của đất nước này ơi. Nhưng chỉ khi cậu sẵn lòng lắng nghe tôi.”

Stiles há hốc. Cậu đã, thỉnh thoảng, tự hỏi là mọi chuyện có đến nước này không, nhưng mà nghe được rõ ràng thế này… “Anh đang…anh đang gợi ý là chúng ta cố thuyết phục đối phương là chúng ta đúng?”

“Được ăn cả. Và ta thật sự ý là tất cả ấy.” Peter lẩm bẩm, ánh mắt quét qua người Stiles, lần nữa. Rồi, Peter dơ tay, lòng bàn tay ngửa ra. “Nếu cậu thuyết phục được ta những gì Chúa tể hắc ám làm là sai, cậu sẽ có được sự hợp tác của ta. Chống lại chính ta. Nói nó ra càng thấy bất khả thi.” Hắn ta đưa tay kia lên. “Hoặc là, ta sẽ thành công thuyết phục cậu rằng những gì Chúa tể hắc ám làm là đúng, và cậu sẽ về dưới trướng ta.”

“Có lựa chọn thứ ba.”

“Gì cơ, cùng tiêu diệt cả hai bên? Đúng vậy, luôn có lựa chọn đó. Nhưng mà, như ta đã nói đấy, nhàm chán.”

“Anh điên rồi.”

“Đừng có nói với ta là cậu không biết điều đó. Peter nhún vai; con rắn uốn quanh cổ hắn, cái lưỡi đốm xanh của nó rung lên trong không khí. “Ta không phải là một kẻ điên hoàn toàn.”

“Chưa phải.”  
“Cậu cứ liên tục dùng cái từ đó. Tôi không nghĩ là nó có nghĩa mà cậu cho là nghĩa của nó đâu.”

Stiles trợn mắt. ‘Có phải anh vừa – “

“Hm. Không ngờ tới điều đó, đúng không?”

“Tôi không ngờ việc mình bị tuyển mộ cho – cho một trò cờ vua hách não của những lý tưởng –“

“Nhưng cậu có. Tôi đã bảo cậu đừng có diễn nữa, Stiles. Nó không phù hợp với cậu đâu.” Peter dừng, rồi lắc đầu, đưa tay ra và để con rắn trườn xuống sàn nhà, êm ái trườn qua những chiếc cột. “Thành thật xin lỗi. Thế chẳng đứng đắn chút nào. Nghe có vẻ lạ, nhưng tôi thích chút… trần trụi, thỉnh thoảng thế.”

“Dừng lại đi.”

“Dừng tán tỉnh cậu?” Peter bước lại gần hơn, và gần hơn, dừng lại; Stiles từ chối run rẩy. Peter rướn người, hơi thở quá-sức-thuyết-phục của hắn nóng rực tai của Stiles, và nói: “Không.”

Stiles dơ tay lên để đẩy Peter ra, nhưng cho dù là, vì những ý định và mục đích của hắn , một linh hồn, Peter vẫn có thể bắt lấy cổ tay Stiles.

Stiles đứng đó, giận dữ, toan tính, và cuối cùng khẽ hé môi.

“Ngoan lắm,” Peter khàn khàn nói, khi hắn lùi lại. “Rất ngoan.”

“Nếu đây là cách anh muốn chơi, thì – “

“Oh? Tôi có nói đây là một trò chơi à? Đó là cậu tự nghĩ đấy chứ. Tôi hoàn toàn nghiêm túc.”

Stiles cau có, từ chối bị dụ lần nữa. Cậu đã hiểu mấy mánh của tên khốn này rồi. “Không khiến anh lo lắng, không chút nào sao, rằng tôi đang cố hết sức giết anh?”

 

Peter nhún vai. “Nếu cậu không có khả năng trở thành một mối đe dọa với ta, cậu sẽ chẳng thể làm một đồng minh xứng đáng. Tôi thích sức mạnh, Stiles, phòng khi cậu chưa để ý. Và sự kiên định với mục tiêu. Cả hai thứ cậu đều có. Rất nhiều. Ngón tay hắn bao lấy khuôn hàm của Stiles, vuốt ve. “Chúng ta không khác nhau lắm đâu. Cậu và tôi.”

“Ừ, đúng rồi,” Stiles khịt mũi. “Như song sinh luôn, chúng ta ấy.” (Nguyên gốc : “Peas on a pot, we are.”

“Đúng vậy. Đó là lí do tại sao tôi mang cậu đến đây để thuyết phục cậu.”

“Anh sẽ phải thuyết phục tôi mãi mãi.”

“Ta sẽ thế thật sao?” Một tia sáng kì dị thắp sáng đôi mắt Peter. “Không thể nói là ta bận lòng chuyện đó được.”


End file.
